1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to manufactured Christmas trees, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fiber optic Christmas tree enabling the arrangement of various illuminated color combinations about the surface of the tree utilizing a series of fiber optic rods selectively positionable within a matrix of light conducting openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of artificial Christmas trees and their commercial availability is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been of a pre-arranged geometrical and ornamental configuration. Christmas trees in the prior art that have utilized artificial illumination to enhance the aesthetic appeal of such trees have been limited in their geometrical adaptability to various forms accepting restricted size trees of this class. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,335 to Wall sets forth a fiber optic Christmas tree utilizing a series of fiber optic members integrally secured to a tapering cylinder wherein a triangular backstop is secured adjacent the flared fiber to enhance the visual effect thereof. The patent, however, does not provide the interchangeable fiber optic stems as does the instant invention within a matrix of openings wherein the openings and the segments of the instant invention are manipulatable to effect a change in the height and illuminated effect of the fiber optics utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,117 to Hunt sets forth an artificial Christmas tree utilizing electrical circuits built into the tree leading to sockets scattered about twigs on the tree to avoid a stringing of circuitry about the surface of the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,376 to Sadacca sets forth an illuminated Christmas tree utilizing a multiple of fiber optics extending upwardly from the base of the tree trunk. The fiber optic conduits branch out from the tree to provide a conduit of light to the various fiber optics, but as in the Wall patent fails to provide the ability to modify the matrix of fiber optics utilized about the tree, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,834 to Smith sets forth a Christmas tree with a plurality of segments threadedly secured together to provide a tree that may be readily stored, then erected when necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,722 to Foley sets forth a further fiber optic Christmas tree utilizing fiber optics emanating from a central upwardly tapering trunk wherein the fiber optics are fixedly secured to fiber optic cables positioned through the center of the tree, as is typical of the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved fiber optic Christmas tree that addresses the problems of storage and adaptability, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.